


breaking the monotony

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aqua slowly acquires the skill of snark, and Hades finds something to do in his spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking the monotony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/gifts).



> First of all, I wasn't able to find a beta, so all the mistakes are my mistakes. 
> 
> Second, I have really been struggling with my writing lately, and never done porn before, so it didn't get terribly porny? But I do like the idea of this pairing, and tried to at least capture the odd banter that happens between them in canon. I hope it's at least a fun read.

One foot in front of another in scenery as repetitive as she could ever have imagined. It had seemed... not really interesting, at first, but she had tried to keep track. Except even when it changed, it didn’t really. It just cycled through the same shades of black and purple, grey and sometimes that oddly bright blue. Nothing had changed for ...days? Months, maybe. 

With no sun it was hard to tell.

With no sun there shouldn’t be flowers. Or a man holding them in front of her. He seemed kind of familiar, too.

“Hmmm. Something’s telling me I might have left this a little late. Hello in there!” 

Now he was standing beside her, lifting her hand and curling it around the stems of the flowers. She looked at them, wondering why they seemed as familiar as he did. “Still with me, bluebird?”

And _that_ did it. As the memory returned, she threw the flowers aside and summoned her Keyblade. “You! You were at the coliseum... Hades!” 

He leaned away, making a shooing gesture at her weapon as he did. “Geez, Louise, nice to be remembered.”

“I haven’t been concerned with remembering my enemies.” She turned slowly as he walked around her, keeping him always in range of an easy swing. Although certain spells came to mind, she didn’t really want to attract the creatures that lived here. 

He almost looked like he knew it, too. Though that might just be his awful smirk - she hadn’t been lying about not remembering all the horrible people she’d met on her journey. “Well that’s a _shame_ \- how else will you know who to _clobber_ if you get home?” He shrugged, and it was almost playful when he swatted at the Keyblade, even if he still wasn’t touching it. “Although judging by that first reaction, you haven’t been _remembering_ much of anything.” 

It was vaguely interesting that she could feel how hard she was frowning. She didn’t usually notice - she used to spend so much more time smiling... “I’m remembering just fine. How are you here?” 

Now he was definitely laughing at her, and not in a nice way. “Hey, god of the dead. You are walking along the edges of my realm here, bluebird.” 

If she just ignored the urge to attack him, maybe it would stop. “If you’ll point me to the exit, I’ll be out of your way.” Her smile probably wasn’t any nicer than his expression, though she hoped it wasn’t as awful. 

“What, and lose the pleasure of your charming company?” he scoffed, and teleported behind her. “I don’t think so. Unless, of course, you want to take the exit down to my place.” 

Had he really just... waggled his eyebrows at her? “Don’t even think about it.” She brushed past him, almost snarling. 

“Still as rude as ever, bluebird. Oh well - Underworld to run, souls to torment! You know how it is. Catch you later.” 

* * *

It would’ve been nice if she had been able to measure the passing of time before he showed up again. She’s not about to start using him as a measure, after all. “Go away, Hades.” 

“Hmmm, let me think about that.” He tapped his chin, and she noticed herself wondering vaguely how he didn’t cut anything. “Nope! My schedule? Is free all evening, bluebird.”

She shook her head and started walking. If he wanted to follow, well, she couldn’t (wouldn’t) stop him. “Isn’t that getting a little old? Besides, it’s not my name.” 

“You know, if you told me your name, I _might_ be inclined to use it. But hey, we never got properly introduced, did we bluebird.” Ugh. He was following. 

“I found out you’d been trying to turn my friend to the darkness. I didn’t _need_ any other kind of introduction.” 

“Wow. You really hold a grudge, don’t you?” He appeared in front of her again, stopping her forward progress. If she could really call it progress. “Do you realize that is _incredibly_ attractive? It’s a very _dark_ attitude.” 

She only realized she’d thrown her keyblade when she felt the weight return to her hand. He’d vanished. She turned around, trying to see if there was a body, but she couldn’t see anything. Didn’t even know if she’d be able to tell, given his grey-blue skin in this grey-blue world. 

He’d vanished and sick as it made her feel, she hoped it hadn’t been her to do it. 

Up until his voice at her said, “Boo!” 

Screaming and attempting to bludgeon him with the Keyblade was probably as lacking in control as throwing it had been, but at the moment she truly didn’t care. “That wasn’t funny!” 

“Are you kidding me? That, my little bluebird, was hilarious. Given the right motivation, you can be just as dark as the next sucker.” 

“Insults aren’t a very good reason for me to agree with you.” 

“Oh, didn’t you get the memo? I’m not trying to convince you to agree with me anymore! You made it _perfectly clear_ that that approach was a lost cause. So now I’m going for Plan Beta - see what it takes to make her snap and draw on the darkness instinctively.” He laughed again, and dodged her swing. 

She could feel him leaning over her as she curled up, trying to make herself breathe normally, to calm down. “Or, you know, there’s still the other exit. Dead people? Don’t have to worry about pleasing anybody, actually.” He reached down and lifted her chin, and she almost flinched at the feel of those fingers. “And hey, a sweet little heroic number like you goes straight to the Elysian fields - literally paradise.” 

She drew in a shaky breath, jerking her head back to get her chin out of his hand. “I’d rather stay here forever, than take anything from you. Go away!” 

He scowled, that blue fire hair briefly turning golden again. “Oh we’ll see about that. I, after all, am a god - and you won’t age as long as you’re down here. We have _eternity_ to settle this.” 

* * *

Sometimes she wished there was never a change of scenery. Every time he showed up, it was more of the same, becoming its own type of monotony. 

“I mean, you’ve got to be bored out of your _mind_ down here, am I right? Nothing but grey, grey, grey - everywhere you look!” 

She can feel her lips twisting wryly, which is kind of a disturbing sensation. She can feel everything more clearly down here than she remembers feeling in the realm of light. “Because you’re such a change from that?” 

“Ha ha, bluebird. Look who’s talking.” His hair died down a bit when he was annoyed, too. Which was actually an interesting effect.

“But at least my skin isn’t grey - and my hair is a different shade of blue.” Briefly, she looked down. “Also, my clothes. There are different colors here.” 

Which got a laugh out of him, at least. He was so much less annoying when he wasn’t annoyed. “Sure, in theme of you being an _actual_ bluebird wandering around in her own personal sky. I mean, look at them!”

Was he gesturing at her legs now?

“What are those supposed to be, wings? You can’t tell me they don’t get in the way of fighting, anyone could just grab those. They’re just like swirly little wings, only you’ve put them. In the wrong _place._ ” 

She was not going to think about why she was blushing. That’s all there was to that. “They aren’t wings! They’re... they’re none of your business!” Oh, but she was really starting to hate that smirk. She’d be more concerned about the darkness affecting her heart if she wasn’t pretty sure that even Master Eraqus would’ve been angry by now. ..actually, she was pretty sure he’d have attacked Hades sooner, had he been here to hear any of this. 

Which was somehow an embarrassing image all by itself. 

...and where had he gone. He never left this quickly. She backed up just a little bit, looking around slowly, and still jumped when she felt his oddly cold breath at her ear. “Hey.” 

Spinning around with her keyblade in hand was becoming all too familiar a reaction. “Damnit, Hades, stop doing that!” 

It was definitely hate she was feeling at that expression. “Let me think... no. I’m not leaving until I get what I want, bluebird. One way or another.” 

Well she could be snarky and sarcastic too. “And I’m not giving you what you want. _Ever_.” 

At least storming past him made him. As usual.


End file.
